


Escapement

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [23]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Technological Kink, mechanical kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying things, familiar shapes, trying to get past his rigid imagination structures. But metal shapes that could outline Charles's legs, carefully smoothed and curled edged that were different than his usual fallbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapement

Nothing felt real, most days.

It took a great deal of work not to feel as if he was under some kind of enchantment or curse, perhaps, but he'd experienced horrible things, horrible things twice over, and it was all suddenly gone. It was something he couldn't access, or didn't feel he could, and it made his mind catch a little, a lot. But there were things to focus on, things Charles let him do and test and read up on.

What he did was nothing like busywork and everything like invention, sinking so deep into his abilities that he could sit cross-legged on the floor weaving pieces of contraptions together for hours at a time. They did various things -- little mechanical whirling dervishes or tops, or on occasion a fair representation of the human hand and bone structure, which had freaked him out in no small way. That one he'd undone and used as parts for a racetrack, instead, because looking at it made him feel strangely and sickly wary.

He was sure he could do more complex, more fantastical, but he didn't. It was a mental block. Charles had called it that, not in a chiding way, but as a fact to pass on to him for his use or nonuse. He gave a loop of metal a twist, sent it spinning in the air over his hand, and wondered what he could do to help Charles more than tweaking his wheelchair.

Mostly he had to admit that he wanted something with a little more oomph. The sex they had, it wasn't bad, only sometimes Erik wanted something besides riding Charles's cock. Something... more. He had an idea of how to get it, he just wasn't sure how Charles would take the suggestion.

He gathered together a little more metal, working on the fluidity of it. After all, Charles was accustomed to his situation. The whole house was tweaked to his requirements, and the world outside wasn't. Why shouldn't Erik be, as well? And was suggesting it something that would bother Charles?

The sound of Charles coming down the hall caught his attention, and Erik had to make a rapid decision. Hide what he was working on or leave it out? The determination to leave it out was made, and so he only looked up from his work then.

"You look like you've been busy this afternoon, Erik." And Charles looked curious.

"Yes." Trying things, familiar shapes, trying to get past his rigid imagination structures. But metal shapes that could outline Charles's legs, carefully smoothed and curled edged that were different than his usual fallbacks.

"And I suppose you have some sort of plan for them." Well, what would be the point in creating them if he didn't?

"I think I could make you stand." With them, and he meant help rather than make, but it was all there for Charles to pull out if he wanted to.

He didn't seem to find it in any way offensive. Instead, he cocked his head to the side in a way that suggested curiosity, open willingness. "But that's not what you're really thinking, is it?"

Erik pressed the tip of his tongue against the back of his top teeth, and shook his head slowly. "No, not precisely." He wanted to see Charles in metal, wanted to feel it, wanted Charles to be able to move just once in a while, wanted to _give_ that movement.

Wanted to _take_ from it, too.

"That's a very interesting thought. I'm willing to try it if you are." Willing and able, even if he seemed to be clearly amused by the idea of it.

"I am." Erik tilted his head a little, watching Charles's expression, wanting to see just what he was thinking. "Should we go to the bedroom?" His workroom was a little spartan and jagged was all. It would be a great deal easier if they had soft surfaces, and he'd come to deeply enjoy the things they did together.

Charles seemed honestly curious as he reversed his wheelchair, moving back out into the hallway. "Of course."

Erik tugged at what he'd worked together, levitating it behind him. It was hard not to smile as he followed. "You don't mind, do you?"

Clearly not. He glanced back and there was such mischief in that look, making him seem younger than he was. Not that he was all that old, but still. "I find the notion... intriguing."

He was an old soul, not that Erik could say much about it either way. Most times he felt ancient, even if he was healthier than he could ever remember being. Having things like strawberries, bananas, _tangerines_ fresh, any time he wanted them, was such a bizarre luxury. Charles was such a bizarre luxury.

None of this was anything he had expected. It was still very much like being taken out of the world and shuffled into a dream, but at least it was a good dream. He could live with that.

He could live with a lot of things.

Erik didn't bother closing the bedroom door behind him, just started to pull his shirt off while Charles put the brake on his wheelchair. There was something to be said for sex in a wheelchair -- Erik found it surprisingly comfortable, and Charles didn't have to mess with supports and pillows. There was something to be said for sex in a bed as well, though. Good sex. Sex that wasn't something fresh off out of a Western, anyway.

The touch of Charles's gaze was on him, hot and curious, and he tried to be diffident about it. They'd seen one another naked before, and he wasn't the first person ever to see Erik nude. This had a certain intent to it, though, and so he breathed in deeply and only shifted when he was completely naked.

"So," Charles offered. His shirt was off, lying neatly on the bench at the end of the bed, and his fly was open. "What do you have in mind, Erik?"

Erik licked his bottom lip, watching Charles. "I'd like you to fuck me. On your knees." Hard, face down against the mattress sex because it scared him and he thought Charles could make it something altogether not at all frightening.

Both of Charles's brows rose at that. "And the leg braces you brought in, they're designed to assist with that?"

"I think so. They might work best against skin." He was going to have to do a lot of active manipulating, a lot of concentration, as well. That would make the sex... well. Interesting, to say the least. He'd have to concentrate through it, and he could only imagine what that would take.

"Then I'll trust your design, Erik." Charles pushed the chair into position before moving himself onto the bed with habitual motions, settling into place.

"Thank you." Erik moved forward, leaning in to kiss Charles while he stood there, because he could, because Charles gave very good kisses, sliding a hand up into his hair while Erik started to pull at his pants. That was fairly easy to do because Charles was clearly consenting to what he had planned. He mostly looked curious and quite fond of Erik, which was all right.

He shifted as appropriate until Erik had him stripped. "You're very welcome."

It wasn't a bad place to be at all. He pulled the braces over and carefully melded them onto Charles's legs, sliding them over his skin, careful not to clutch too tightly when he curved the tops up Charles's back for stability. It felt very good, almost better than running his hands over Charles's skin, the way the metal hummed when it embraced Charles. The way it sang to him, and that was comforting as much as the touch. Metal felt good to him, as good as anything, and he considered so many possibilities for helping Charles, letting him walk, and the metal twisted beneath his fingers, winding gently until Charles was probably thinking he'd be covered by it at some point.

He didn't seem worried, though, and that was unsurprising. Charles never worried, just waited and was patient, and sometimes that was maddening in its own way.

Infinite patience, when Erik wanted answers to everything yesterday, a thousand days ago. He kissed Charles slowly, and then pulled, a steady motion, bending Charles's right leg at the knee and twisting his hips a little, gently, moving towards something of a position. The lube was already at hand, just an easy swipe for Erik from the night stand.

"You've got this all thought out, haven't you?" It wasn't amusement he heard, but something more like pride, as if the fact that he'd been thinking about it made Charles happy. Probably it did.

"Of course. I liked the idea... of feeling you like this." Of trying that with Charles, because Charles did everything better, and if he had to concentrate and continually feel the metal while he shifted it for Charles's stability and motion, all the more challenge to face and beat. He let his hands roam over Charles's side, shifting onto his back for a moment beside Charles.

It wasn't surprising when Charles took the lube from him, or when he leaned down to kiss him. The idea alone was making him hot, horny, but the kissing didn't hurt anything. There was some awkward motion going on there, but once Charles managed to get his fingers slick, they delved down, thumb grazing lightly over his belly and down, down, missing his dick altogether. Bastard.

Still, it felt good, and the brush behind his balls made Erik spread his legs in offer, lifting his hips a little while he curled fingers against Charles's shoulder. "Please."

Please. That seemed to be the magic word, because blue eyes darkened at it and his fingers slipped closer, between the cheeks of his ass. They brushed slickly, and when he felt the first one slide inside, he took a slow, shuddery breath. Oh.

That never felt anything but good to Erik, when it was done slickly and with care. He liked the stretch, the faint sensation of heat and burn that made him ache in good ways. "Mmhm." He didn't have to say a lot, just watched Charles's facial expressions shift in anticipation of the next movement of fingers, clutch at Charles's shoulder and slide his own teasing hand down to Charles's dick, all the while feeling the metal encasing Charles's legs.

He'd never find that anything but fascinating, and there were notions in his head, spilling through him, ways to add mechanical bits and pieces, ways to make it move, something. Something, and oh, fuck, that was good, right there, the way that Charles crooked his fingers and leaned over to catch a nipple with his mouth all at once.

His dick swelled, or felt like it, bobbing a little while Charles kissed and bit and sucked at his nipple, sharper sensations that made him twist into Charles, rocking back down against those fingers. "Please, please..."

Please more. Please yes. Just fucking please, and he looked at Charles and hoped he was ready.

It didn't take much for Erik to be ready. There were times for nothing but lazing and foreplay and then there were times for fucking, and seldom did the two really ever meet. Once day, he supposed, they might. For now, he used his talent, his mind, and reached out to touch the metal cradling Charles.

Had it been anyone else, he supposed that they might have panicked. Instead, Charles simply shifted, continuing to tease at him even as Erik brought him up and between his own knees. After all, Charles could see what was going to happen before Erik could even enact it and stop him if he wanted to, which was a deeply disturbing thought that he hadn't actually experienced personally so far. But it was there, a possibility, so the trust went two ways. "This way, or should I turn around?"

Ah, that smile. It was knowing, the same as the caress of Charles's hand down his side. "You have a preference. Let's go with that."

He shifted, and got on his knees, spreading his legs languidly and bracing his arms underneath of him. Charles steadied a hand low on his back, stroking there and his side. He wanted to feel that with Charles, wanted to see how it worked when he wanted it.

Oh, how he wanted it.

A thumb slid into him, and he shivered, arching his back and letting out a hard breath in response. "Are you ready?" So polite, damn him.

"Yes. Yes, I'm ready." He had Charles on his knees between his own knees, right where Erik needed, wanted him to be, and he was going to make it so easy for Charles to stay there, steady and not shaky at all. The thumb felt good, slicked, but not perfect, not enough. Not even close, and when it pulled out, it only took a second for something much larger to find its way into that space.

"You're quite sure about this?" Charles was such a fucking tease.

"I've gone to a lot of trouble not to be sure." He lowered his forehead to the pillow, and exhaled in a ragged huff. Charles was only barely in, enough to stretch him but not really give that satisfying burn. "Please."

Please, and it really was a magic word. That and his affinity for metal got him an ass full of Charles's cock, the feel of the supports he'd created warm against his skin in places and cool in others. If he could think, he'd be considering hydraulics, something that would make this less something he had to think about and more something that would drive him to the edge without part of him sectioned off to control his talent.

Next time, next time. The angle was different, closer, tighter, and he groaned, rocking back against Charles, pressing where there was no give to get just then, just skin against his ass, and Charles's fingers tight on his hips.

God, it was so good. So perfect, and the metal, the feel of it, made it so much more. So much more, and Charles was in his mind, touching him, touching his... was he controlling Erik's talent, too?

It startled a laugh out of him as he felt metal move and he wasn't sure it was him or Charles, but it still felt good. Good to work, and feel Charles rock back before thrusting back into him, holding hard onto his hips. That little extra sensation was enough to keep him rock hard, and he squeezed around Charles, tight, only to get a push that nearly flattened him.

He wasn't going to last. He couldn't, because there was Charles in his head and metal and Charles fucking him and he wasn't surprised to feel that reach around or the way that Charles stroked him as if to encourage him further.

Nothing ever lasted long enough, but the feelings echoed, slid through him and reverberated until all he could feel was metal and Charles fucking him hard on the mattress, hard enough to hurt, but it didn't. Felt so good, so full, so perfect, and fucking, on his knees, so deep, so deep, and metal, metal, in his mind, under him, over him, _touching_ him until he was mad with it, and so close. So close.

Almost there, almost, he just bent a knee a little and pushed back harder, groaning and pushing up against Charles. "Please, please, Charles..." Please, and there was a push and a flex somewhere in his head that made him scream when he came.

His face was mushed into the mattress, and Charles was lying comfortably on his back. The metal was still there, but the shape was all wild now, though he was sure that none of it was hurting Charles. "Uhn... What did you poke there?"

Charles smiled at him. "Well. One of us had to have some control, Erik, or I'd have fallen on you like a rather unfortunate sack of potatoes. Call it a part of my gift."

He twisted a little, and reached an arm out, sliding it around Charles's shoulders. "Mmm. Thank you for indulging me."

A kiss, and that was sweet. So sweet, and yes, he'd have to consider the hydraulics.

"You're welcome."


End file.
